worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Fumika Teruya
}} (by Ōji) |image = Anime= |-|Manga= |gender = Female |Birthdate = July 21 |Age = 16 |Species = Human |Height = |Blood Type = O |Status = Alive |Affiliation = Border |Branch = HQ |Team = Kakizaki Unit |Team Rank = B-rank #14 |Class = B |Teammates = Kuniharu Kakizaki (Leader) Kotarō Tomoe Madoka Ui (Operator) |Relatives = Grandfather Grandmother Father Mother Younger Brother |Occupation = Border Combatant High School Student |Position = All-Rounder |Main = Kogetsu Senkū Shield |Subs = Asteroid Hound Shield Bagworm |Type = Normal |Voice Jap = Yuri Noguchi |Anime = Episode 25 |Manga = Chapter 54}} |Teruya Fumika}} is a B-rank All-Rounder and a member of Kakizaki Unit. Appearance Teruya is a light-skinned teenage of average build. She has long, ash blondVolume 16 Character Profiles hair (blue in the anime) braided into a ponytail, with bangs covering her forehead. Her uniform consists in a high-collared, zipped jacket in a bright persimmon color with matching headphones, a black undershirt, boots and dark brown pants (gray in the anime). Personality Teruya is very disciplined in combat and while preparing for matches. She is most commonly seen with a serene expression and a light smile, rarely emoting in rank battles, appearing only mildly disquieted by the reports of Lamvanein's power and surprised by Chika Amatori's combination of Hound and Lead Bullet. In general, she seems to be quite proactive. It was implied that there is a hint of sadism in her kindness. Relationship Kuniharu Kakizaki Teruya joined Kakizaki Unit because two years prior she had seen Kakizaki on television and thought him worth supporting. To this day she admires him and gladly heeds his orders, although she does not shy away from making suggestions of her own. Contrary to his fears, she does not resent him for their losses and actually has a strong faith in him and his three-man formation. Kakizaki refers to Teruya by her first name, without honorifics. Madoka Ui Ui addresses Teruya by her first name, without appending an honorific, signifying that the two are close. Quotes * (To Kuniharu Kakizaki) "Of course you're not going to throw the match for him, right?" * (To Kuniharu Kakizaki) "You were on TV about two years ago, weren't you? At that moment I thought, 'This guy is worth supporting'." * (To Kuniharu Kakizaki) "This stable formation you created is our strength. Please don't say you'd abandon it so readily." Trivia * She likes pudding, chilled sōmen (a type of fine white noodles), piano, and dogs, and is terrified of ghosts. * Teruya's school uniform is identical to Kirie Konami's. The two in fact go to the same school, which is also attended by Ai Kitora, Rei Nasu and Ren Tsukimi. * The author described her as an oshikake nyōbō (押しかけ女房), a Japanese expression indicating a woman who forced her husband into marriage. ** A second idiomatic expression referred to her is takane no hana (高嶺の花), signifiying a woman out of one's league. References Navigation Category:Human Category:Female Category:All-Rounder Category:Kakizaki Unit Category:Characters born in July Category:Characters with O-type blood Category:Border Combatants Category:Fumika Teruya Category:Characters Category:B-rank Category:Border